


Masks, Romance & Friendship

by fandom_fae



Series: Reader-Insert [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Male Character, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, ‘&’ is for platonic and ‘/‘ is for romantic or sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Misa Amane is the new student at your school. You’d always been crushing on her, an dnow you finally have the chance to get to know her, and possibly become her friend — or maybe... something more than that? If you play your cards right, you might also get the most popular student at school to help you.





	Masks, Romance & Friendship

“Have you heard the latest news?” You shook your head. What’s going on this time?

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“(y/n)! Are you serious?! You don’t know yet?” You rolled your eyes.

“Just tell me, (f/n),” you said, slightly annoyed.

 

“Ok, ok. Well, Misa Amane is going to transfer to our school! She’ll be going to our class! How awesome is that?! Also, ...how didn’t you know? You’re like her biggest fan.”

 

You inhaled sharply. “The Misa Amane? She’ll be here? Oh, I’m so happy! I’ll get to see her in real life! Maybe... I could even talk to her!” You squealed. You were so excited. You actually hadn’t told anyone yet, but you were kinda crushing on her. You weren’t very good at hiding things though, so basically everyone who even remotely knew you had figured it out.

 

“You want to... talk to me?”

 

Your heart skipped a beat. She’s already here? But I’m not prepared at all! You turned around, nodding shyly. You were also blushing already, how embarrassing. “H-hey,” you stuttered. She smiled at you.

 

“Are you alright, sweety?” Her voice was so beautiful, and so... soft. Your heart was beating like crazy. She was astonishingly gorgeous. She seemed completely perfect.

 

“Umm, is everything ok?” She repeated herself, because you hadn’t even reacted the first time. You were so nervous.

 

“Yes,” you stammered, “I am, I guess.”

 

“Yay,” she giggled, “That’s great, darling! Aww, you’re kinda cute, and so shy!” She chuckled. How adorable she was being.

 

You really didn’t have the slightest clue what to say, partially because you were busy admiring her. You stared at her as she was talking to your friend, who you hadn’t noticed was even still there. (f/n) talked to her, but you didn’t comprehend anything they said to each other, until you heard her mention your name. You immediately turned to them, wide eyed. Your friend had just told her about, well... your undying love— your crush on her. Fuck. Misa wasn’t supposed to know that. You started panicking, and your breath quickened.

Misa turned turned to look you. Her eyes were so beautiful, they— they looked almost magical.

Your mind immediately returned to reality, as she started speaking.

 

“Is that true, dear? (y/n), right? Do you really have a crush on me?”

 

Your checks turned a deep red, you swallowed. You tried to say something, but everything that left your mouth was a terrible, non-understandable mumble. You looked at the floor. This is so embarrassing.

 

Misa smiled sweetly. “From your reaction, I’ll just assume it is. And,” she winked at you, suddenly, “I think you’re pretty adorable as well.”

 

She turned around, and waved goodbye to the both of you. Her hair was flowing in the wind, her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, and you felt like you were dreaming.

 

“(y/n)? Are you okay?” (f/n) was laughing slightly. She was finding it very hilarious how head over heels you were for Misa. You looked at her a bit startled. You nodded quickly. “Sure? Because it doesn’t look like it,” she asked, knowing exactly what was up. You both giggled.

 

“Yeah, uhhh, maybe I like Misa a tiny bit,” you said, blushing again.

 

“A ‘tiny bit’? Even I noticed how bad you’re crushing on Misa, or whatever her name is,” someone said behind you, taunting you. You turned to see who’s voice that was.

 

When you saw who said that, you almost couldn’t believe it. The person who’d interrupted your conversation was Light Yagami. You were frankly very surprised that he even knew who you were.

 

He was, surprisingly, quite popular at your school. Basically everyone knew his name, lots of girls, and guys, were crushing on him, and on top of that, he was an excellent student. He only ever got A’s.

You weren’t one of the students that crushed on him, but damn, you still thought that he seemed unrealistically perfect.

A popular student, good grades, never got in trouble, always so polite, really pretty? Let’s be real, that couldn’t be genuine.

 

Since you had first heard of him a few years ago when you started going to this school, you were sure that he got to be hiding something. But you hadn’t managed to get close enough to him to find out what that could be, but you weren’t planning on giving up anytime soon. Maybe now was your chance. You wanted to see what this perfect guy was like under his mask, under the facade he’s put up.

 

Or maybe you were reading too much into things.

 

The first option seemed so much more interesting to you, so that’s the one you chose to go with.

 

 

“Why would you of all people care?” (f/n) had asked him. You snapped out of your little internal monologue to listen to the unfolding conversation.

 

“Who said I care? I simply told (y/n) here that she’s pretty bad at hiding her feelings for the new girl.” Light Yagami never tried to sugarcoat things though, and that was something you found very intriguing about him. He was a very complex person.

Although you had to reassess your evaluation of him; he’s not always polite.

 

You started wondering whether Misa might be hiding behind a mask, just like he probably is. Huh, maybe she does put on a mask. That would actually make a lot of sense. Isn’t that what most celebrities do anyway? I feel oblivious now. Of course, she has to be putting on some kind of mask. No one is always happy, and she has to protect her image as a flawless idol. It makes so much sense.

You started drifting off into your mind again.

 

“Uh, Yagami, can we meet up after school today? I’ve got something that I want to talk to you about,” you said.

 

“I thought you liked that girl? And — not me..?” He sounded confused, but looked quite disinterested nonetheless.

 

“I do,” you stated, “But there’s something I want to ask you,”

 

“Is it about school work?”

 

You started laughing, “Not even close!”

 

“You caught my interest,” he said, putting his psychology book down, “Just tell me where and when.”

 

You gave him the adress to your favorite café, and told him to meet you there at 6pm.

 

He smiled as he noted the data down. Not a sincere smile, but you wouldn’t have expected as much. “Don’t be late, I hate waiting,” he said, before he left.

 

~

 

You arrived at the exact time, perfectly on time, and not very surprisingly, Light was already there. “I’m not late,” you say, as you sit down next to him.

 

“Anyway, would you like to tell me what you want to know now?” Light looked at you, waiting. You felt like you could see a spark of curiosity in his eyes, for a short moment. You’d probably have sworn it was there, but you just still couldn’t be entirely sure. It’s Light Yagami after all, and he’s someone you’d never really understood.

 

“Ahem.” Light was probably getting slightly impatient, because you’d started getting lost in thoughts again.

 

“Uhhh, yeah, right. I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“I know. But what? What are you curious about?”

 

“I— Uh, tell me about masks. And lies.”

 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Well, I just want to know things about masks that people put on, facades they try to hold up, and—”

 

He put on a smile. “So, you want to talk about psychology?”

 

You nodded a little.

 

“Why?” He really had to ask that, didn’t he? Ugh.

 

You had to admit, you weren’t entirely sure why, but that didn’t stop you. Something like that had never stopped you. Like what? Who knows. Haha.

 

“Does it matter? Maybe there’s something I’d be able to tell you about in return,” you replied, smirking. You weren’t exactly sure why, but you felt like that was a good way to get Light to talk to you.

 

“What could you tell me that I don’t already know? If I like your answer, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” There it was again, that satisfied grin on his face. Why is he grinning again?! Truly, I feel like I’ll never understand this guy.

 

“So? What information do you have for me?” It was painfully obvious that he was sure you didn’t have anything. And if you weren’t so determined to find out what you wanted to know, — whatever that might be, — you would actually have admitted it. But you weren’t one to give up that quickly.

 

You had to think quickly now. What’s the best thing to say now?

 

“That depends on what you want to know.” For a split second, he looked like he was surprised by your answer, then that grin of his had returned.

 

“Hmm, what could I want to know from you? How about I don’t ask about you, but instead I ask about,” he paused for a moment, “— I want to know about a friend of yours.”

 

“(f/n)?”

 

“No, not her. I meant, you know, that black haired friend of yours.”

 

Huh, that actually made sense. Out of all of your friends, L must be the most interesting one in the eyes of someone like Light Yagami. L’s very smart, he’s likely just as smart as Light — an equal. Of course, that’s what Light wants! But why doesn’t Light just talk to L himself?

 

“You want to know about L? Because he’s so smart, right?” Light nodded, as a reply. “That can’t be the only reason why you’re curious about him.”

 

Light avoided looking at you for a moment. He sat back, as he turned his gaze tiwards you again. “Not entirely, no. But what does it matter?”

 

You swallowed, being at a loss for words again. “Not much, I suppose.” You scratched your head. Whatever.


End file.
